onofrecisternafandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Aventura Ministerial
Onofre Cisterna converteu-se ao Evangelho de Jesus Cristo aos 17 anos, após incansáveis convites do seu amigo de trabalho, já na cidade de São Paulo, o irmão José Novelly que o visitava toda semana, e muitas vezes foi insultado pelo jovem Onofre, principalmente quando as visitas eram aos sábados, dia em que ele tinha que se preparar para tocar nos bailes com seu acordeão.thumb|1948 Quando entrou na igreja Batista de Água Branca em São Paulohttp://www.ibab.com.br/historico.html, pela primeira vez, a igreja cantava o hino CC 234 "Cristo salva o pecador..." e, na hora do apelo, feito pelo Pr Luiz Rizzaro, ao som do hino CC 259 "Ao findar o labor desta vida", fez sua decisão definitiva de seguir e servir a Cristo, nascendo ali, o "Apóstolo do Vale do Ribeira". Seu ministério teve início em Vila Brasilândia em 1954 (uma congregação da IBAB). Seu dinamismo logo se fez notório e aceitou o desafio que lhe foi proposto pelo missionário Haroldo Renfrow, (que particularmente o ajudava financeiramente) para dirigir simultaneamente, reestruturar e praticamente fundar igrejas em Buri e Apiaí http://www.apiai.sp.gov.br/, cidades distantes entre si, por isso deveria dividir o tempo entre esses lugares. Assim, foi entre 1958 e 1960, até que optou por Apiaí com sua esposa e filhos muito pequenos, pois havia nessa cidade apenas oito pessoas, de três famílias (Welles, Bouguchesk e Zerkowiski) batistas, ali. Nesse ínterim, certa vez, esperava o trem em Itapeva, para Buri, quando percebeu alguém lendo um folheto escrito por ele, intitulado "O esclarecimento rudimentar da fé", que ele assinava apenas por suas iniciais "O.C.". Aproximou-se, trouxe ao leitor mais esclarecimentos, mas não se identificou como autor, se sentiu feliz e recompensado ao ver o seu trabalho sendo abençoado pelo Verdadeiro Autor da Fé. No trajeto para Apiaí, passava por um vilarejo, hoje município de Araçaíba, quando de dentro do ônibus assistiu uma imensa procissão e o desespero das pessoas, tentando tocar a imagem. Naquele momento orou para que o Senhor lhe abrisse as portas para levar o evangelho ali. Em pouco tempo, teve o início o trabalho naquele lugar, na praça, cantando com sua família. Os ouvintes iam se aglomerando e hoje, o templo batista depois de tantas lutas, está localizado num lugar privilegiado. thumb|Igreja Batista de Apiaí, 1967 Com a notícia se espalhando da expansão do evangelho naquela região do Vale do Rio Ribeira, veio da Barra do Turvohttp://www.barradoturvoprefeitura.com.br/, a cerca de 80Km de Apiaí (na época, um lugar de extrema carência em todos os aspectos), um irmão solicitando sua visita àquele lugar, uma vez que a mais de um ano ninguém visitava nem pastoreava a pequena igreja. thumb|left|Serra de Iporanga, 1969A partir de então, foram muitas as viagens a pé, a cavalo e posteriormente de Jeep. Muitas viagens sob sol tão forte que certa vez pegou uma insolação que quase o matou. As chuvas quase sempre o faziam ficar horas na estrada com o Jeep atolado ou impossibilitado de cavalgar. Certa vez, foi ameaçado de morte por um comerciante local que planejou matá-lo numa encruzilhada no caminho de volta para Iporanga e Apiaí. O Pr. Onofre, sem saber desse plano, levantou-se mais cedo naquele dia e tendo arreado o cavalo pegou estrada antes do previsto. Quando o homem chegou ao lugar planejado, o Pr. Onofre já tinha passado por lá, evitando assim uma tragédia. O próprio homem, depois de um tempo, deu testemunho ao Pr. Onofre dos planos que tinha para ele. De fato, foram tantas aventuras que marcaram a vida deste pastor e a Barra do Turvo acabou ganhando um lugar muito especial em seu coração. Muitos foram convertidos e consolidados na fé pelo trabalho do Pr. Onofre Cisterna e, mesmo sendo um dos lugares mais distantes onde ele serviu a Cristo, nunca poupava esforços para as viagens, só para estar com aquele povo tão estimado por ele. Sempre que podia, ele levava roupas e remédios para distribuir às pessoas daquela localidade. Essas roupas e remédios ele conseguia como doações de igrejas em São Paulo. Sempre que podia, levava consigo um projetor de filmes e com um grande lençol estendido em praça pública ou perto do campo de futebol projetava filmes que falavam do amor de Jesus Cristo. Certamente muitas pessoas daquela cidade ainda podem se lembrar desses e de tantos outros fatos ocorridos.thumb|Barra do Turvo, 1972thumb|Barra do Turvo, 1968thumb|Buri, SP 1954 No caminho para Barra do Turvo, passava por Iporanga http://www.iporanga.sp.gov.br/, cidade histórica tombada pelo Patrimônio Mundial, e teve que ficar ali muitas vezes esperando, com sua família, o Rio Ribeira baixar, para poder continuar a viagem. Aproveitou bem essas oportunidades, e iniciou mais um trabalho, e as duas primeiras famílias que os acolheram, não só lhes davam abrigo como também alimento, inclusive ração para o seu cavalo, antes de ganhar um Jeep, doado em parte pela Igreja Batista da Liberdade, em São Paulo e pelo Pr. Elton Johnson (A Igreja Batista de Iporanga completou recentemente 40 anos). São muitos os detalhes, os dias, as histórias, visitando lugares miseráveis, levando remédios, roupas, alimentos e principalmente as Boas Novas de Salvação, para o lugar mais pobre do Estado de São Paulo.thumb|Batismo em Barra do Turvo, SP, 1966 thumb|left|Igreja Batista da Barra do Chapeu, SPEntre tantas igrejas fundadas, a Igreja Batista de Barra do Chapéu, 30km de Apiaí, pode, entre outras coisas, ser lembrada como sendo o maior templo da região sul do estado de São Paulo. Este trabalho teve início quando um rapaz foi trabalhar em Apiaí e convidou o Pr. Onofre para visitar sua mãe, cumprindo assim mais um propósito de Deus. thumb|Barra do Chapéu, 1980 A Igreja da Serra de Iporanga também foi fruto de uma oportunidade, ainda que quase trágica, quando visitava uma família naquela localidade remota, de aparência cabocla ou mesmo indígena, rodeada de belas montanhas e rios cristalinos, mas de imensa pobreza. Enquanto estava na casa fazendo a visita, entrou uma senhora com seu neto de colo, fugindo da sua própria filha, que planejava matá-los. Esse bebê foi levado para o Orfanato, que nesse mesmo ano (1970) havia sido inaugurado. Ali se iniciou mais uma igreja que até os dias de hoje abençoa tanto a região. thumb|left|Com as crianças do LEPI, 1908Antes mesmo de inaugurar o Orfanato, porém, com o nome de Lar Evangélico protetor da Infância de Apiaí, o Pr. Onofre e sua esposa, D. Eunice, já abrigavam várias crianças em sua própria casa devido a grande carência da região. Esse sonho foi alimentado por alguns irmãos, especialmente um da Igreja Batista da Pompéia, em São Paulo, com a doação do terreno para a construção da instituição que, durante 38 anos, cuidou de aproximadamente 1.200 crianças. A gráfica, o gabinete odontológico, o jornal semanal “A Voz do Alto Ribeira” que cobria todas as cidades do Vale, a marcenaria, o salão de barbear, a escola de música, a cozinha especial para aulas de culinária, além do espaço especial para aulas de tricô, crochê, costura, com muitas máquinas, sempre sob os cuidados e instruções de sua esposa (que, aliás, fazia os partos das mães sem condições de chegar ao hospital pela distância), eram alguns dos meios que esse homem encontrou para instruir as crianças e sustentar essa obra tão grandiosa. Tudo para que o Orfanato, plano de Deus em seu coração, pudesse ser e ter o melhor. thumb|1999Para atender as crianças do Orfanato, o Pr. Onofre fundou uma escola que hoje está localizada no bairro do Alto da Tenda, em Apiaí e atende também aos alunos do bairro. Nesse mesmo bairro foi construído um prédio para atender 100 crianças, no sistema de creche, porém, quando entregou o Orfanato para o Lar Batista, não teve apoio dos cristãos batistas para continuar e conforme ele mesmo disse, sua alma se entristeceu, mas não desistiu e, hoje a Igreja Batista do Calvário, no bairro Alto da Tenda (que no momento passa por reforma), plantada por ele em setembro de 1983, tem sido como um luzeiro, proclamando o amor de Jesus também com ação social, apoiado pelo irmão João Mouro e sua esposa, o Pr. Luiz da Igreja batista Ebenezer em Americana, SP, além da Igreja Batista Central de Nova Odessa, SP, onde estava participando como membro e colaborador. Certa vez o Pr. Onofre declarou que se tivesse conhecido esses irmãos antes "certamente essa creche hoje, teria o som alegre de crianças tomando o café da manhã e brincando". thumb|Iporanga, 1976 thumb|leftEm 1993, após o convite de um pastor amigo, decidiu mudar-se para Nova Odessa, SP, onde teve o privilégio de servir auxiliando várias igrejas, visitando as famílias, orientando-as, ministrando e em cada atitude demonstrando o infinito amor de Deus a todos sem exceção. Ocorre, no entanto, que de fato, nunca perdeu de vista Apiaí e o Vale do Ribeira. Estava sempre organizando equipes das igrejas de Americana e Nova Odessa para visitas de ação social e evangelização para aquela região. Pelo menos a cada 15 dias viajava para Apiaí para apoiar o trabalho com as igrejas. Exatamente 11 dias antes de seu falecimento, a cidade de Apiaí conferiu, através de seu prefeito e vereadores, por unanimidade, o título de Cidadão Honorário ao Pr. Onofre Cisterna. thumb|left|Pregando na inalguração do Monumento da Bíblia, em Apiaí, sob o olhar do Dr Shedd, 1972O Pr. Onofre Cisterna teve amigos especiais que o apoiaram em seus quase 50 anos como ministro do evangelho em tempo integral (estava listado entre os 100 pastores batistas mais antigos do Estadothumb|Pregando, 1969 de São Paulo). Muitas histórias e testemunhos poderiam ser acrescentados e, somente o Senhor sabe em riqueza de detalhes das lutas e alegrias que muitos irmãos e amigos viveram juntos com ele. São cooperadores de cerca de 1.600 batismos, várias igrejas plantadas, um orfanato, uma creche e uma escola. A estes, porém, sua oração constante era para que o Deus de toda a graça os recompensasse, pois permaneceram ao seu lado, apoiando moral, emocional, financeira e espiritualmente, para os quais fazia questão de repetir, como uma oração, a mensagem do Apóstolo Paulo na primeira carta aos Coríntios 15:58. "Portando meus amados irmãos, sede firmes e constantes, abundantes na obra do Senhor, sabendo que o vosso trabalho não é vão no Senhor." Vale registrar o testemunho de duas das pessoas a quem o Pr Onofre mais admirou e que, em algum momento de sua vida tiveram a alegria de trabalhar juntos: O Dr Russel Shedd, teólogo e missionário muito conhecido em todo o Brasil e, o Dr R. Elton Johnson, Jr, que por diversas vezes visitou o trabalho no Vale do Ribeira: Dr Shedd, em 19 de agosto de 2005: A brother from Nova Odessa called me about midnight last night to let me know that the Lord had taken Pr. Onofre. It is sad to lose so valuable a friend, pastor and father, but it is wonderful to know that to die is gain for the Christian, especially one that has labored as he did. Aqui vão as minhas pobres palavras de admiração por um homem de Deus que deu sua vida para o Reino. Faz mais ou menos 36 ou mais anos passados que conheci o Pr. Cisterna pela primeira vez em Apiaí. O que mais lembro dele foi sua incansável dedicação à obra.Foi inspirador estar com ele na inauguração de uma nova igreja no povoado na descida para o Rio Ribeira. As distâncias decorridas me convencem que esse servo, tão dedicado ao Senhor, pensava como Wesley - uma região extensa é a minha paróquia. Uma vez levando Timóteo e Natanael meus filhos fomos juntos no jipe do Pr. Onofre, cruzamos o Rio Ribeira numa balsa e continuamos a viagem, floresta adentro, até chegar no povoado Barra do Turvo. Não tenho idéia quantas igrejas o Pr. Cisterna fundou, apenas sei que ele não se sentia satisfeito enquanto o evangelho não fosse pregado em toda a região em volta de Apiai e Iporanga. A fundação do orfanato é mais um exemplo da preocupação do Pr. Cisterna com as necessidades marcantes da região.Como os recursos financeiros não foram suficientes para manter essa instituição que crescia assustadoramente, estabeleceu uma gráfica. O propósito deste empreendimento foi ajudar no sustento da casa que forneceria condições para crianças amadurecer com dignidade e aprender uma profissão, além de conhecer o caminho da vida eterna. A Igreja Batista de Apiaí deu amplo espaço para mostrar um exemplo do incansável esforço de uma vida que se sacrificou para passar o conhecimento de Cristo aos muitos indiferentes e incrédulos. Os seus apelos para uma transformação genunína pelo poder do Espírito Santo não foram en vão. O legado que passou para sua família confirma sua integridade e consistência espiritual e ética da vida. Graças a Deus pelas vidas da família Cisterna que continuam a tradição do pai. A Deus toda a glória. Russell Shedd Dr R. Elton Johnson, uma semana antes do falecimento do Pr Onofre Cisterna, em agosto de 2005: Ao meu Querido Irmao, verdadeiro Amigo, grande obreiro de Deus, servo fiel do Mestre, MEU HEROI! Eu quase nao sei por onde comecar quando eu me lembro do irmao e daqueles dias felizes que compartilhamos na obra do Reino naquela zona da serra nas redondezas de Apiai! NUNCA ME ESQUECEREI! Pregando em Apiai; Descendo aquela serra admirando a mata virgem; Tirando uma bela orquidea amarela to topo de uma arvore atirando no galho com o rifle .22; Fortalescendo ou fundando igrejas e ajudando a construir e inaugurar templos com o irmao em lugares onde nem os pioneiros mais atrevidos tinham tentado; Comendo bode assado na fogueira, com meu sogro que quase teve um enfarte descendo a serra no seu Jeep com voce dirigindo e olhando para traz enquanto falava; Admirando como voce gostava demais de comer pe de galinha torrada; Ouvindo voce cantando as grandes operas Italianas enquanto se arrumava de manhã; Atravessando o Rio Turvo com o Jeep naquela balsa em tempo de enchente; O grande batismo (tenho a foto) no Rio Turvo; Subindo o Corrego da Onca numa canoa para pregar em baixo de uma mangueira onde mais de 100 tinham saido das matas para ouvir uma pregacao do evangelho onde SÓ VOCÊ MESMO iria para levar o Evangelho; Observando aquela grande obra de fe que era o orfanato que voce fundou com uma grande visao e coragem, onde criancas sem nenhuma esperança na vida eram ensinadas e moldadas com o amor de Cristo e hoje são esposas de pastores e professoras e profissionais contribuindo positivamente na sociedade; Ajudando na adoção de Solange que hoje é uma linda crente fiel, casada com um bombeiro em Charleston na Carolina do Sul; Comendo aquelas refeições tão gostosas ao redor da sua mesa; Segurando suas filhinhas no colo enquanto nos conversavamos, e vendo elas agora casadas e mães exemplares; Admirando o zelo do seu filhinho que gostava tanto de viajar conosco e tocar a sanfoninha para o canto dos hinos, e vendo ele hoje um grande e dedicado servo de Deus e pregador fiel da Palavra seguindo o exemplo do SEU HEROI, seu pai; thumb|left|Batizando, com Pr Johnson, Barra do Turvo, 1968 Dou graças a Deus, Onofre, que Ele me concedeu o GRANDE privilégio de te conhecer e de te-lo como um GRANDE AMIGO E HEROI durante meu trabalho como missionario no Brasil! O seu exemplo de dedicação e coragem diante a desafios e ate perseguicoes marcaram profundamente a minha vida, e a de tantos outros! Agora fui avisado que meu GRANDE HEROI esta passando por dias muitos dificeis com a saúde. Tenho orado muito que Deus te de forcas para enfrentar a luta de cada dia nesta nova batalha. Que Ele te conceda coragem para enfrentar cada passo vitoriosamente como sempre! Ele prometeu que NUNCA nos desampararia. Ele nos amou TANTO que deu o seu unico Filho amado para nos salvar. Este mundo não reconhece um servo fiel, mas o nosso PAI promete que um dia ELE vai nos receber dizendo "Bem esta, servo bom e fiel. Sobre o pouco foste fiel, sobre muito te colocarei; entra no gozo do teu Senhor." (Mateus 25:21) Onofre, um dia numa livraria crista eu vi uma camiseta que nunca vou esquecer. O artista havia pintado uma rude cruz, pingada de sangue. Em um dos bracos da cruz havia um bilhete preso no prego. Escrito em sangue o bilhete dizia "Fui pra casa do meu Pai. Vamos preparar um lugar pra você. Volto já pra te buscar: Jesus"! Eu fiquei a imaginar se Ele preparou todo esse mundo e universo em seis dias, COMO deve ser LINDO aquele lugar que Ele esta preparando para nos ha 2.000 ANOS! Meu querido e grande amigo, se nunca mais nos avistarmos aqui neste mundo eu so posso dizer que depois de três enfartos eu quase nao posso esperar chegar naquele lugar preparado para nos com tanto amor, e eu SEI que la nos veremos e vamos nos abracar e JUNTOS darmos GLORIA ao Deus que JUNTOS nos tivemos o grande PRIVILEGIO de servir aqui na terra!!! Aceite um grande abraco enviado com muito carinho e muita saudade, Do seu amigo sempre, Elton Johnson "Em nada tenho a minha vida por preciosa, contanto que cumpra com alegria a minha carreira e o ministerio que recebi do Senhor Jesus, para dar testemunho do evangelho da graca de Deus." !!! (Atos 20:24) Reconhecimento Público Placa da Praça Pastor Onofre Cisterna é descerrada em Apiaí, SP [[Arquivo:HPIM0543.jpg|thumb|left|Inauguração da Praça Pastor Onofre Cisterna, em Apiaí (12/Ago/2006)]]No último sábado, 12, foi realizado o descerramento da placa que denomina a antiga Praça Castro Alves como Pastor Onofre Cisterna (In memorian). A cerimônia conduzida pela Igreja Batista de Apiaí e foi presenciado pelos amigos e familiares do homenagiado. A primeira-dama Vera Lucia P. Barbosa e o vice-prefeito Carlos Alberto Dario estiveram representando o poder executivo local. O vereador Ari Osmar Martins Kinor também esteve presente, o representante da casa de leis foi autor do projeto de decreto legislativo em 2004 que concedeu ao Pastor o Título de Cidadão Apiaiense. A entrega feita pelo prefeito Donizetti Borges Barbosa, ocorreu em 2005 semanas antes de seu falecimento. Pastores, lideres religiosos e políticos se emocionaram com as palavras do filho do homenagiado, Pastor Jaime Cisterna. A prefeitura de Barra do Turvo também homenageou o Pastor Onofre e deu o seu nome a uma de suas ruas em reconhecimento às impressões ministeriais deixadas naquela cidade depois de tantos anos trabalhando na região.